Equally Loveable
by Nadine8799
Summary: John Laurens had a few reason of why he think Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler is equally loveable.


Challenged by Lams4life159. 3 words: Lams, Jeggy, Rivalry. Ship: John Laurens x Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens x Peggy Schuyler.

* * *

 **Equally Loveable**

Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler have a few things in common. They both like cakes. They're both pretty savage if pushed. They both team-up and is unbeatable if they did. They both can dance like no one is watching. They both can't hold their drinks well. They're fine with those few common things. There's one thing they don't like that they have in common: they both have feelings for John Laurens.

They just haddddd to fall in love with that freckled face, that ripped body, that adorable smile. GODDAMMIT IF ONLY HE WASN'T SO CUTE. Oddly enough, they can't hate each other. Hamilton was still the place Peggy confides in and Peggy was still the one he called if he needed someone to talk to. Their feelings for Laurens was just one that kept them sticking to each other.

Peggy was sitting on one of the bleachers. Hamilton waved at her when he was walking up the stairs, she waved back. He gave one large mango smoothie to Peggy, sipping on his own strawberry smoothie. Hamilton settled on the seat next to Peggy and his eyes immediately search for Laurens in the football field. He found him, bringing the ball upfront.

"Look at him. He's like God-sent."

"We've been through this Alex. He's better than that." Peggy complained. Both of their eyes glued to Laurens.

"It's not fair. He's too good for us."

"Wait. You're giving up on him? Then I'm taking him!" Peggy exclaimed happily, standing up and was planning to go over. Hamilton grabbed his hand, pulled her back to her seat and grumbled.

"I said _us_. Not _me_." Both of them sipped on their smoothie. They watched in comfortable silence but shouted victories when Laurens made touchdown. Laurens looked up at his friends, shouting and dancing weirdly on the bleachers. A smile painted his face. One of his teammate came over to him, gave him a high five. Then his teammate followed his eyes looking at Peggy and Hamilton.

"Ooh, who's that chick? Your girl?"

"Sadly, no." Laurens answered, started walking back to the line. His friend's hand hung on his shoulder.

"Mind introducing me to her? I'll be a better boyfriend than that guy over there." He said, referring to Hamilton. Laurens shoved his hands and glared.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on those two." Laurens growled. His teammate brought his hands to the air, saying _chill bro_ and walking ahead of him. Laurens looked at Peggy and Hamilton, whispering under his breath, "They're mine."

* * *

To say that Laurens doesn't realize Peggy and Hamilton have feelings for him would be lying. They showed him everyday. Not saying directly I love you or giving him kisses. But Laurens can see it in their eyes. How they always spare time for him or how they always shield him from any fights. Well maybe the last one is his fault, he's too easy to draw a fight.

Or like that time, maybe, when he just walked out of the class with boredom trailing behind him. Peggy and Hamilton thought up of an idea to go to an amusement park.

That's how Laurens found himself standing between Hamilton and Peggy, in front of a roller coaster.

"You two are the best." Laurens said. Looping his arms with Hamilton on the right and Peggy on the left before dragging both of them to ride the roller coaster.

Even with all that, to say that Laurens doesn't want to return their feeling is also a lie. Laurens wanted to return their feelings but two people are fighting over him. He doesn't want to hurt one of them in favor of other. That's why he acted oblivious, forever condemn in the agonizing loop. Or he could just tell them he wanted both of them at the same time… nah, no chance.

"JOHN LAURENS YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE ROLLER COASTER." Hamilton shouted when Laurens pushed him to take a seat on the roller coaster next to him. Peggy taking a seat behind them. Laurens smugly smiled. Hamilton had been resisting since he dragged him to the line but now there's no turning back.

"Buckle up Alex." Peggy shouted from behind. The undertone of teasing visible. Hamilton grabbed Laurens' hand. Peggy added, "I recommend you scream. It helps."

The cart started moving up. Slow and steady. Hamilton's hand was busy gripping Laurens'. Laurens was too busy enjoying the view from the height. Then the cart stopped at the very top. Laurens reassured Hamilton, "You'll love this."

"John Laurens I-" Hamilton was cut off by his own screaming as the cart dropped them down, through a loop and then another loop. Taking them faster than the wind. Hamilton did as Peggy told and scream. It helped and the adrenaline rushed was so satisfying. Laurens had fun looking at Hamilton's unguarded face while listening to Peggy's howl of laughter from behind. The cart stopped and they got off. They didn't say anything until they were out of the arena. Peggy spotted a free bench and the three of them sat down, Laurens in between. Hamilton quickly rested his head on Laurens' shoulder, "I think my throat is not working."

Laurens and Peggy laughed at how hoarse Hamilton's voice was. Peggy looked over Laurens, "I'll buy you some warm tea. Will that help?"

"That sounds like heaven Peggy."

"Don't go falling in love with me now." Peggy teased before leaving to buy some tea. Laurens laughed and rested. The shadow from the tree was nice and the breeze was as well. It was sunny but a few clouds passing gave them small breaks from the heat.

"You okay Alex?"

"I'm fine." His voice still hoarse and he coughed, "Didn't think you wanted a roller coaster to start the day."

"Just to get my adrenaline kicked up, y'know?"

"I know." Hamilton looked at Peggy from afar. In his head, he was happy he got some alone time with Laurens. God, he wanted nothing more than this. Here's the cursing part, no matter how much he thinks about it. He would surrender Peggy to Laurens anytime. Basically look at her. She's a woman. She's kind and she cared for Laurens and even himself. If he had to lose Laurens over anyone, he would be glad it's to Peggy. But inside him, he's also content with the thought of having Laurens all to himself.

Peggy looked at them as she waited for the cup of warm tea. Looking at Hamilton and Laurens never get tiresome. They're both beauty to behold for her. She knew she's rivaled with Hamilton. Then she looked at how Laurens was looking at Hamilton so warmly. She loved the affection Laurens was giving him, but she also wanted that affection to be directed to herself. Peggy sighed to herself as she took the warm tea. If she had to lose, she would be glad it's to Hamilton.

"Done daydreaming there?" Peggy asked abruptly. She was giving him a plastic cup of warm tea. Hamilton blinked.

"Sorry." He took the cup. "Thanks."

Hamilton drank and his throat never felt any better. Peggy and Laurens watched happily as Hamilton looked like he's ready to debate with anyone. Laurens stood up and looked at both his friend excitedly, "Where next?"

* * *

Here's a few reason why Laurens think Hamilton and Peggy are equally loveable.

1\. Peggy have an energetic smile that can light up even the grayest cloud. But Hamilton had that warming smile that can chase out any soreness.

Laurens took them to almost every ride possible. Hamilton wasn't able to say no to any of them although they left out rides that might get them wet. Since it was a sudden decision, they forgot to pack extra clothes. Peggy was the one who was able to convince them to try every possible ride and Hamilton was the remedy. He asked for breaks in between exactly when they needed it.

2\. Hamilton is the voice of reason and God when he start talking, he's non-stop. But Peggy is the voice of fun and sexiness, her voice embodies sexiness.

"You can totally win this." Laurens pushed.

"Go!" Hamilton urged.

The two boys pushed Peggy above the small stage. They were having a small stand off of singers. The kind where they just sing out freely. AND PEGGY KILLED IT. Laurens and Hamilton standing on the side smugly like _Yeah, she's our girl! Look at her! She's murdering everyone else with her voice! Ha! You guys don't stand a chance! Just give up._ By the time she was done, she deserved to drop the mic. Everyone had their hands clapping. Peggy got back with a huggable teddy bear in her hand, a prize for winning and ending the small show. Laurens brushed her hair, she thought he didn't notice, oh but he noticed how she blushed under his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." Hamilton's voice break off. Laurens was surprised but realised that it was directed to a man reaching over for Peggy. Laurens saw why Hamilton had ranted on the guy. He looked almost drunk and lust painting over his face. His friends behind him was no better.

"Chill man! I just want to meet this girl!" He shouted back. Laurens, by instinct, moved to be Peggy's shield. He knew how the Schuyler Sisters are independent women and how much Peggy can kick ass but he had a protective streak on her. The man looked over at Peggy, winking at her, "Hey girl!"

"DON'T YOU HEY GIRL-" Hamilton proceed to taught hell to the half drunk men and his friend. He was making a scene but Peggy and Laurens couldn't care less. Hamilton got him running off with shame when he was done talking.

3\. Peggy's the type he can take out to any kind of date and she would be fine with it. But Hamilton's the type he can call for a date inside the house and he would be fine with it.

Laurens got them through all the extreme rides. As it seeps into the evening they enjoyed house attraction. Mirror house and haunted house. Especially haunted house. Peggy was not afraid of anything. She didn't even flinch when one of the ghost came up. Laurens and Hamilton was clinging to each other behind her. That was embarrassing, but hey, only three of them knows anyway.

One more ride. It was exactly 6 PM and Laurens' craving for the haunted house dark ride. People has been gossiping that it was good but he never got the chance to try. Just looking from the outside, Hamilton shrunk, "I'm going to sit this one out."

Peggy and Laurens turned around and whined, "Whyyyyy? Come on! Let's go!"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I don't think my heart can handle anymore jumpscare." Hamilton confessed, he eyed a nearby fast food, "I'll sit there. Come back soon, kay?"

"Okay." Laurens agreed, though he grumbled. He started walking away. Peggy stayed.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I've had my fill. Most of the time with two people sitting, I get to sit next to him. You can have him for one ride." Hamilton smiled and started walking toward the fast food after waving goodbye to Peggy.

Peggy and Laurens got onto the ride. Peggy thanked Hamilton for letting her do this. Laurens clinging on to her arm as the lighting and the sound effect scared the hell out of them. They were scared and it was hella fun. Peggy's hair was not tidy anymore but in Laurens eyes it made her much prettier. Peggy smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "Hey John? You okay? Did the ghost scared you that you peed you pants?"

"Peggy!" Laurens shouted, blush creeping up his cheeks as he's hoping no one else heard that. She laughed and looped her arms around his. Laurens' blush died down, replaced by a smile, "It was fun though."

"You can say that again. Especially when you screamed so loud because of that one jump scare and you held onto me like you're holding to your dear life.."

"Really Peggy? How long are you going to tell everyone about this?"

"Until Angelica's satisfied." Peggy left Laurens as he ran toward Hamilton to tell about how Laurens screamed his lungs.

"That's not fair! Angelica's never satisfied!" Laurens shouted but Peggy simply turned to tease him before she continued running. Laurens looked from afar. He can't feel any rivalry between the two. From afar, Hamilton and Peggy looked like best friends. They are best friends. If it wasn't for Laurens being there, they probably wouldn't be fighting over someone. Laurens took a deep breath. If he was forced to choose. If one day they couldn't keep it in anymore and actually told him… who would he choose?

"Hey John! We're getting dinner. What do you want?" Hamilton called out, standing up next to Peggy. They both were ready to go to the counter and order.

"The usual?" Peggy offered.

"The usual." Laurens agreed.

4\. Hamilton and Peggy would be one that could bear with him AND be crazy with him.

John Laurens watched as Hamilton and Peggy walked away. He overheard them saying his name and he knew they were talking about him. They got back with food and he could tell that Peggy was joking with Hamilton along the way. The amusement park was going to close any minute but he's pretty sure he could get one more ride before it closed for the night. Peggy sipped on her iced lemon tea. Hamilton was eating his chocolate dessert. Laurens' eyes landed on the purple lights ferris wheel. He offered, "One romantic ride of ferris wheel before we end the day?"

Peggy's drink slid into the wrong tube and Hamilton almost choked on his cake. Laurens laughed internally at how cute they were. They looked at each other and Laurens could feel that they were conversing _Did he really just said romantic? I think so. Goddammit._ He felt like he's the winner.

"Sure! Let's go." Hamilton and Peggy said in unison.

So they stepped into the ferris wheel. Most of the people are going home and they were one of the few ones that wanted to ride the ferris wheel. So they got the privacy of only three people in the cab. Laurens evidently sat in the middle. Peggy was probably tired out from being cheerful the whole day and she rested on Peggy's left shoulder. He can feel she was resisting, probably didn't want to burden his shoulder. On his right was a whole different situation. Hamilton just casually rest, laying dead weight on Laurens laughed at the contrast.

He looked at both of them. Honestly, they're both equally loveable in his eyes. If he had to choose between both of them… nah. He wouldn't choose. He'll have both of them as lovers or as best friend. Either way, he's satisfied.

5\. He just loves them that much.


End file.
